Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to use medical drapes, some of which include openings or fenestrations. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,306 to Haines, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,345 to West, U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,130 to Allen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,894 to Katoh, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,500 to Bonutti, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,252 to Harrison, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,855 to Baird, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,975 to Diao, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,161 to Collins, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080283064 to Block, et al. While the use of medical drapes having fenestrations may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a triple access, full body drape having radial, brachial, femoral approach accesses with adjustable arm board covers and a clear anesthesia window.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.